Loving you, always!
by TwistedOlive
Summary: A story that shows the pre-marriage discussions of Kria and Rey. Their excitement and their love.


"Let's keep it plain and simple with only few people." Kria said to Rey, snuggled up in his arms and her head in his chest and he just responded by kissing her hair and taking in her strawberry flavored shampoo's _seducing_ fragrance.

"It's your call baby!" he said, trying to close the topic they had been discussing over since _two_ hours now. He nuzzled in her hair tracing his lips on her shoulder and she just shuddered at his touch.

"Hmmmm.." Kria replied, lost in his magical touch as his hands caressed her back and inviting goosepimles all over her body.

Rey smiled at the effect he had on her inwardly and continued to take the _liberty_ of caressing her body with his hand and left kisses wherever he could and in return Kria kept moaning his name.

Five years ago, he could not even think that this day would come when he and Kria would here, together and planning for their _marriage_ which was due in two weeks.

He kept on doing his work and slowly he faced Kria, who looked at him, with _love_ evident in their eyes, for each other, dying to be together.

LOVE!

That word sent chills down his spine few years ago, until he had met her. But _once_ he saw her, he knew that she HAD to be his! It was always love at first sight for him, but Kria had taken her sweet time to realize his feelings and confess hers.

"REY"

"Hm.." he replied, still looking at her face and taking it in for the _umpteenth_ time now!

"I **WANT **YOU!"

These were the words Rey had been waiting for and he clearly knew what these meant, loud and clear. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips softly and she responded spontaneously.

But soon, hunger _Overtook_ them and they started to kiss each other passionately, his hands on her waist, and hers in his brown hair pulling him closer by each passing second and _deepening_ the kiss.

Rey's hand next went inside her shirt, caressing her smooth, luscious skin which still emitted the strong, lusty green apple scent creating a huge hunger and want within Rey to have her and make her his.

Kria's hands crawled down to the buttons of Rey's shirt from his hair and started to unbutton them. Whereas, Rey started to lean in and soon both of them were lying on the bed, and Kria was _captivated_ between the bed and Rey still kissing each other _passionately_.

He reached her collar-bone, taking full _advantage_ of biting it and then soothing the pain with his tongue. She moaned in loud decibels, _arousing_ sweet pleasures.

Her sweet aroma filled in his nostrils, and no matter how many times he came towards her, he also got captivated in them and every time he insufflated them, it made him want her more.

His hand reached towards her front and literally tore open her shirt over her head just to expose her chest which moved in a fast pace due to her heavy breathing. She closed her eyes in _anticipation_ of more and Rey did not disappoint her.

He dipped his finger in her navel and kissed her throat alongside on her pulse point after slightly biting it with his teeth and _callously_ leaving blemishes of his love. And Kria ripped open his shirt and threw it on the floor and her hands wandered _shamelessly_ on his strong, masculine frame.

She rested her head on the crook of his neck when he started to kiss her nape _sensuously_. She then lifted her head giving him full access to whatever he wanted to do and however he wanted to do. Rey stole the opportunity and _wriggled_ his tongue up and down her valley which increased the pace of her breath. His hands then went behind her body to her tanned, smooth back and made concentric circles there.

Kria moaned in pleasure taking in his sweet and _captivating_ fragrance as he made her feel in bliss. Rey slowly undressed her and she followed suit.

Rey stared at the beauty in front of him and fondled her. He traced her body with his fingers starting from her forehead, her nose, her lips, throat, the voluptuous moulds, her valley, her navel, her thighs, her legs, knees and then the ankle. He followed the trail by kissing each and every part he put his finger on, and as far as Kria was concerned.

She went into a completely new and different world, where nobody except Rey and her existed. She groaned in pain when suddenly Rey bit the front of her curves but relaxed as soon as he soothed the pain with a kiss. All Kria could do was make crescent shape marks on his back, tarnishing his tanned, toned and perfect skin, but he did not even seem to bother.

Rey halted and stared at the beauty in front of him, in his _arms _in complete radiance, in taking her breathtaking beauty. Kria's eyes _flung _open realizing he had stopped. He was staring at her as if it was the _first _time he saw her like this.

Kria smiled a little in _approval _giving him the green light to go ahead, and Rey took the opportunity to explore his _angel _once again.

"How does this red and white look?" Sharon asked Kria who was meticulously studying the features of the bridal dress kept on her table.

"Shar, it's heavy!" Kria ranted and shoved the piece of cloth away from her.

"What's the matter Kria, it's okay. We will see some other store. Come with me!" Swayam said tugging her arm in his and proceeding out of the door of the shop. Sharon sighed out loudly at her tantrum filled sister and her amazing husband who had been _calm_ throughout their three and a half hour shopping spree for the bride-to-be.

"Geez! I wonder how Rey will manage with my little sister!" Sharon thought to herself and chuckled collecting the hand bags from the guard and going behind the two best friends.

"Wow, you look so beautiful baatcutter!" Rey thought to himself and went into his Kria-land but not before he sensed a nudge on his forearm by his best friend standing next to him.

"Like what you see? She took six _f**king _hours to decide it. You better like it!" Swayam said, peeved at the _tantrums _of his best friend and also his wife.

After the wedding rituals got over, Kria and Rey were declared "Man" and "Wife". Rey impatiently waited for the farewell session to get over, but Kria seemed to be taking a _millennium _hugging and kissing her parents at the main foyer.

What seemed like _eternity_, Kria finally was his against all odds and evens. She sat next to him in his car going to their new abode, which would be called HOME only at the mere presence of her. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and tugged her arm with his, sobbing and sniffing.


End file.
